Twins journey
by RozeXhunter
Summary: Anika and Emiko Roze are twins that on their 14th birthday appear in meteor city with 2 years old body's. What will happen when they meet and join the phantom troupe 10 years before the exam arc. OC self inserts. Bad at summary's and rated T for the spiders.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Name: Anika Roze

Meaning: Grace

Appearance: silver hair that goes to her waist, blue eyes and ivory skin.

She often wears a black tank top under a white half-shirt with black sweat pants

Likes: cats, chocolate, danger …

Dislikes: pain, vanilla, dogs …

Name: Emiko Roze

Meaning: Child graced with beauty

Appearance: silver hair that goes to her waist, purple eyes and ivory skin.

She often wears a white tank top under a black half-shirt with sweat pants

Likes: dogs, vanilla, dark …

Dislikes: cats, cold, heights …

Anika and Emiko Roze are twins that live in an orphanage since their mother passed away when they were 3. They didn't mind after a while of grieving. They both love the hunterXhunter series. Now they are 14 and it's their birthday.

**3****rd**** POV**

The children were all gathered around the table to sing happy birthday to they're one-sans. Anika was smiling happily and Emiko was blushing since she was really happy.

"Okay kids quiet down! Ana and Emi are going to do their wish now!" said Christine, the lady that runs the orphanage, with a warm smile on her face.

Once the room was quiet Anika held Emiko's hand and said "on 3. 1...2…3!" they blew out the candles on the same time wishing to go on an adventure together in the world of hunters!

**Anika's POV**

"Did I fall asleep? Wow it stinks in here!" I thought while opening my eyes.

When I opened them I realized I was on a pile of garbage. I mean a HUGE pile of garbage! At least Emiko is next to me. WAIT. I look beside me again to see Emiko sleeping like there was nothing wrong but there was something very very wrong with her appearance: she looked like a two year old!

"Emiko WAKE UP!"I scream in her ear.

"What is it Anika and why does it stink?" she said lazily, not happy about being woken up. When she finally opens her eyes, she looks around this dump then at me and adds "Anika, you look like a baby…"with the same tone of voice.

"You too" I say a little panicked "Where are we?"

After calming down a bit we climbed down the hill of garbage to see if we can find some people. Maybe an hour later we saw people in weird white suits rummaging through the mess. Emiko went towards them and asked "Do you know where we are mister? We just woke up here" with a childlike voice. I guess she's being careful since it's not every day you wake up 12 years younger.

The man considered us for a moment then seeing no harm in telling us he said "Ryuuseigai, also known as meteor city." Then he walked away to continue whatever he was doing. He didn't notice are eyes widening and are jaws dropping. We stood there, frozen because of the shock.

"Emiko."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore…"

"…"

"OUCH! YOU PINCHED ME?!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE**


	2. bad luck

**Emiko's POV**

We were walking for a few more hours trying to figure out what to do. I didn't tell Anika that I wished to be in the hxh world because she will be furious and when she's mad she's scarier than anyone I've ever met.

I'm now wondering why we are 12 years younger… I mean come on! What kind of two year old can talk, and write, and read and understand what is going on! Whoever granted my wish has a sense of humor…

The more I think about it the more questions I have without any answers. Then I saw them. Members of the most famous a-class bounty organization: albeit younger, I recognized Kuroro Lucifer, Feitan, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Franklin and Uvogin. If I remember correctly they are the first members of the phantom troupe. Anika didn't notice them so I tugged on the loose clothes she was wearing. She looked at me confused and then gasped upon seeing the phantom troupe. Because of her surprise the troupe noticed us. Some looked away seeing no threat in two little babies, like Machi, Nobunaga and Feitan, but kuroro looked as if he just had an idea and suddenly we felt overwhelming pressure (I assume nen) coming from him.

I thought of a quick solution and concentrated my own ora around me and Ana like in the anime when Hisoka did it to Gon and Killua in heavens arena, countering it with ten. Kuroro smirked and stopped emitting his bloodlust and only then I realized my mistake. The members that were ignoring us before were now looking at us with interest.

"Shit…" I said quietly but the spiders seemed to hear it.

"It seems that we have unexpected guests…" said Kuroro with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry. We will leave now and let you finish whatever you were doing" Anika said slowly backing away.

`That idiot forgot we looked like kids! ` I thought. If we were older it would have been normal but now it seemed weird coming from a kid so young.

One thing was clear now: they would not let us get away. We both messed up pretty badly to end up in this situation.

"How did you learn nen, little girls…?" said Nobunaga now feeling a little weird talking to children are age.

Deciding to talk I said the first thought in my mind "We saw people use it before"… I mentally face palmed at the stupid answer. I should have said what's nen or something around that. Just great!

**Anika's POV**

What should we do? We just caught the interest from the spiders. If we run they will catch us. If we lie they will know and if we tell the truth they will know the future. Dam, we are screwed! Maybe I can try stalling…

"Liar, the weird old lady said it was chakra so it's not the nen thing they were talking about…" well that was… bad to say the least…

"Emiko we should leave. We're bothering them." I added while taking her hand and turning around to walk in the opposite direction.

Then we heard it. The order that would seal our fate.

"Pakunoda, read them." Said the spider head now serious.

"Yes danchou."

She was fast and she held both are hands while lifting us off the ground. She looked like she was concentrating and frowned. We are so busted… she put us down and said "all they have as memories is waking up in meteor city a few hours ago. Even a toddler would have more memory's than them, and if they had amnesia there would be a least some subconscious memories. In other words: they have no past."

We both inwardly sighed with relief. I guess she can't read memory's from another world.

"okay now that that's settled with" Kuroro turned towards us and said "would you like to leave meteor city? If yes come with us."

We both nodded. That wasn't a question it was an order and we knew it.

**End chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading and I will continue uploading later. **


	3. leaving ryuuseigai

**Anika's POV**

We were leaving meteor city. I assume that the exam arc will begin in 10 years. I wished I was in the hunter world and that we were strong but Emiko will be mad if I tell her… actually I've never even seen her mad in my life and we are TWINS! EITHER SHES SCARIER THAN ME OR A SAINT! I always liked the phantom troupe in the anime because they are dangerous but the atmosphere is so tense around here.

"Is leaving a big deal?" I asked Kuroro whom I was walking next to at the moment.

"Not really…"he said stoically

"Then why is it so tense around you guys?" Emiko said taking the words out of my mouth.

They all seemed to freeze at our comments. Then I heard it. The slightest sound of laughter coming from a few of the troupe.

"What's so funny?" we ask in unison and they seemed to laugh even more. This is confusing. Never mind who cares!

Suddenly I felt dizzy and when I glanced at Emi she was in the same state I am and we passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**3****rd**** POV**

"You didn't have to knock them out Feitan" said Machi in her usual calm tone.

"They slow." He replied with a frown.

"Then lets run" said Nobunaga

And they ran leaving meteor city behind them. Uvogin carried the twins without complaint or trouble (he is STRONG!)

And that's how the Roze twins left meteor city.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Emikos POV**

I woke up on someone's back and this someone is running very fast. Speaking of fast I wonder how we passed out so suddenly… I guess I'll think of it later. The person I'm on, who to my surprise was Uvogin, stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. What's up with these people and warehouses?! Can't they just rent a hotel room?

I sighed and poked Uvogin to let him know I'm awake. Getting what I meant he put me down on the ground gently. It almost seemed like he was trying not to break me.

"Who knocked me out?" I asked jokingly then realized that they all glanced at Feitan.

"Seriously? I was joking! Geez…"I said with a sweat drop and added "don't tell Anika or else she will throw a tantrum…" with fear in my voice.

"so her name is Anika? What's yours?" asked kuroro

"oh? Didn't i introduce myself? I'm Emiko, nice to meet you."

**Ill finish the chapter here since I'm going to bed…**

**I will add some more tomorrow! **

**~oyasumi nasai~**

**Good night**


	4. nen

**Emikos POV**

Turns out the phantom troupe needed a few more members and since we were kids (not really but…) we could join and they would train us. The thought was scary to say the least. Apparently the genei ryodan were only created like a year ago, a few months after the tramp incident.

If you don't know what the tramp accident is, it is in chapter 102. It's one of my favorite chapters in hxh…

You know the one where a meteor city resident is falsely accused of murder and years later they caught the actual culprit. Meteor city assassin's killed the 31 people involved in the case in suicide bombings and near the foot of one of the victims was a note saying "We accept everything. So don't take anything back"

"Emiko, what number do you want?" asked Kuroro

"Umm… since were twins… why don't I have half a spider and Anika gets the other half of a zero. And can we get tattooed when were a little older?" I asked thinking it would be easier that way

"sure." Said Machi in a so cool way. Yup. Totally fangirling on the inside.

Then I realized that they didn't introduce themselves

"so what are your names onii-chans and onee-chans?"

When they were introducing themselves I paid attention even though I already knew they're names. Now all I was thinking about is how to prank them without dying in the process… oh and Anika woke up to hear them introduce themselves also.

"Now that that's over with we need to buy you two clothes that actually fit!" said Pakunoda matter-of-factually. At that we both blushed in embarrassment. So the guys stayed in the hide out while Machi, Pakunoda, Anika and I went shopping. It went well until they both realized they forgot they're wallets. I mean…COME ON! So they simply stole the clothes carrying us back to the others. (sweatdrop)

"So what do you know about nen so far? I assume you know what it is but in case I will explain it to both of you. Nen is the manipulation of your life energy. The four major principals are Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. Then when you two master these elements we will use water divination to determine what type of aura you have: enhancer, transmuter, conjurer, emitter, manipulator or specialist." Kuroro said while looking at us one after the other.

"So… wait! We're joining the spiders?" Anika said with shock…

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were sleeping Anika…" I said looking away.

**That's how they join the spiders… next time I might do a time skip because they can't be two years old forever.**

**~RozeXHunter~**


	5. MISSION

**Hello! I was gone on vacation: bad news: I couldn't update. (Sorry) good news: I wrote some chapters on paper so here is the long awaited chapter of Anika and Emiko amidst the spiders. Enjoy~**

**Anika's POV**

We were now the number 0 of the spider. I'm relieved that we don't have a number that would disturb the store the story. (Not that we haven't done that already)

Since our bodies were so small, we held off physical training a little. Sure we were stronger than the average 2 years old, but we were still lacking. No need to worry for now! Emiko is having the time of her life asking the troupe members random things like the conversation I heard yesterday:

"_Paku?" emiko said innocently _

"_Yes, Emiko?" she answered back in a neutral voice_

"_Do you like cats?" …at this Pakunoda sweat dropped._

*cough* I'm getting off topic. Instead we did nen training. Our aura nodes were already open… we trained the four major but we didn't develop our Hatsu. Emiko said we should do it when the time is right… and I was looking forward to discovering witch type we were!

Our part in the spider was small. We were different than the other members: we weren't as strong. Were like spiders in training; their project. We are too young (PHYSICALLY) to help the others, but that didn't stop us from growing close to the members. They are our new family. Maybe you forgot but we were orphans in the real world. All in all we love the spider.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Random memory 3 months after we arrived_

"_Danchoooou!" we whined in sync._

"_Yes Emiko, Anika?" Kuroro said his eyes never leaving his book_

"_Can we call you kuro-nii?" we asked shyly. When he heard what we said he suddenly stopped turning his page and his eyes widened a fraction. He covered it almost immediately. Then he said "Do as you wish." That was all we needed to grin from ear to ear in happiness. _

_**3 years later (our bodies are 5 years old)**_

"What do we need to do Kuro-nii?" I said with excitement in my voice. Today was our first mission that we actually steal something. New members joined the spider like omokage, shalnark, coltopi, phinks and bonolenov. We also trusted them, except omokage. (We saw phantom rouge) Shalnark was 17 like us (not that we look it)

"Shalnark will give the signal and the others will fight the guards. He will go with you in case of any obstacles you may encounter. You two will crack the safe and take the painting. Be careful and keep your guard up: there are nen users among them." Kuroro explained helpfully

"Yes danchou" said Emiko, as excited as I was. Since this was a mission we called him boss sometimes.

Later on in the evening we arrived at a huge mansion with a fancy gate and there were dogs all over the property. We were mostly waiting for the signal and when we finally got it we ran towards the direction of the safe. (Kuro-nii and Shal-nii made us memorize the floor plan of the place beforehand)

I was using gyo (aura in the eyes) to see any nen signatures while emiko was using en (sensing presences in our surroundings) so we will know when someone approaches. Hers has a bigger radius than mine anyway. We didn't encounter anyone at the beginning. Well until emiko came to a stop and reported "three people are coming here quickly, I'm guessing nen users by their strong auras" said emiko excitedly.

"Let's get ready for our first fight" I said releasing some bloodlust.

**I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**ROZE~**


End file.
